Yakuza is my life
by MintDreams
Summary: The world, a place where injustice rules. That's how Gray sees the world, he doesn't expect much more of his life. Welcome to the cruel world of kobun Gray, who struggles to find the true purpose of his life and his long lost memories.
1. The world, a place where injustice rules

**Hi, everyone! A new story, where Gray is the main character, some other Fairy Tail characters may/will follow. I really wanted to try writing a darker story, hopefully I made it! It might seem a bit sad, but I still hope you enjoy it! (Vocabulary notes: oyabun = father in the yakuza network, kobun = "child" in the yakuza network, the children have to obey the father, who protects them) ~Mintdreams**

* * *

**The world, a place where injustice rules**

„Come closer..", said a dark voice. „Come closer...". But the boy didn't move, he just stood in the back of the room his eyes staring at the floor.

Now the dark voice snickered and someone flipped his jackknife. Some people were shifting.

„Come on little boy, come to me...", repeated the dark and somehow distanced voice, but the boy didn't seem to notice, at least he didn't show any signs of registering the situation. It seemed like he was made of stone, left behind in the center of the wet and dirty room. From the corners of the rooms were the sounds of spitting and murmuring heard. Some dark smoky and dirty voices were arguing.

The voice snickered again and began laughing. Instantly the other voices extinguished. It was an incredible cold voice, like from another dimension. It echoed through the room, like a bell in a big church. Everyone stared at him, the one, who owned this powerful voice. Except one little boy in the center of the room. No one dared to make a sound.

The nasty laugh belonged to a man sitting on a wealthy-looking chair in the back of the room. There was just one light in the small room, which was enough for illuminating him. He sat on his chair, like a born king in his throne. His knees folded and his feet resting on the back of a crouched man. Finally the man abruptly stopped laughing and straightened himself. His cold gray-coloured eyes still focusing the boy. That's when someone got pushed to the ground in one of the corners. His head hit hard on the floor. Without turning the eyes from the boy, the man smashed a knife from his place straight in to the left side of the chest of the one who had pushed the other man to the ground. Silence followed, while the man with the knife in his chest, tried in vain to steady himself and kept begging for help. The guys around him just moved back and looked at him disgusted. His eyes already looked distanced when he stumbled over his dead comrade. He didn't last 5 seconds, when he finally broke down, next to his comrade, the knife still sticking out from him.

_Silence followed._

The man on the one and only chair in the room, leaned his chin on one of his hand and looked bored. He indicated with a nod in the direction of the boy: „Take him away and don't forget the rubbish. We don't want it to start reeking, want we?". It was more of a rhetorical question, because no one would dare look him in the eye. If they talked to him, they all focused on a spot under his chin. He stood up from his thone-like chair and went to the door. When he passed by the boy with charcoal-coloured hair in the center of the room, he laid his hand on his left shoulder. He even stooped a little bit to whisper in a self-confident and chilly voice: „Don't worry my kobun. Oyabun Deliora will protect you. Don't listen to anyone beside me" and then he moved to the door, where another boy opened the door for him and closed it.

The boy in the center didn't move. His eyes still staring at the floor and his mouth a little open. Some guys just grabbed him and dragged him outside, while his head moved up, his eyes now focusing on the lonely and illuminated chair in the back of the room. Finally and apparently awakened, he murmured: „Deliora...".

One evening 10 years later

Gray leaned like always on a beech-tree in his favourite park. While smoking, he played with a knife in his hand. He wasn't that bad at throwing knives. Actually he thought knives were a good way to protect himself, but he knew they weren't only used for protective reasons. Knives could be pretty dangerous in the wrong hands, but Gray believed in himself and loved his knives. He never went out without one. His favourite one was a present of his oyabun. A rather short one with a metal grip and an engraving, which said „Blood is thicker than water". It looked a little bit scary with the red letters, but Gray accepted it proudly. A present from the oyabun was something precious. He knew that very well, that's why he hid it in a secret place. Suddenly he heard someone plopping himself next to him. His eyes moved to the boy next to him. It was Lyon. „What are you doing here?", Gray began, rising one of his eyebrow. The white-haired boy next to him grinned at him and said: „What do you think? I'm keeping an eye on you, so that you don't get into s*** again". Gray spit his cigarette out and stood up. „What are you rambling about? YOU keeping an eye on ME?! I'm laughing my ass off. I go home", he began walking in the opposite direction of Lyon. „Home?! Stop lying to me, where are you going? You know 'home' is in the opposite direction", he pointed. „Do I have to remind you, that you shouldn't piss off oyabun anymore than necessary? And don't forget you have an appointment later", Lyon continued. Gray stopped for a second, but didn't turn around he just continued strolling in the opposite direction. „Whatever...", he answered. Lyon watched him and murmured: „I really want to know, where he always disappears, I don't have the time and nerves to always follow him, there are enough stupid guys for that", groused Lyon, seemingly annoyed.

Gray walked through the city, it wasn't far away. From outside he might seem lost, but he knew where his feet would drag him. Soon the sun would set, but the city was still buzzing, a lot of teenagers were laughing and from everywhere were the sounds of mobile phones to hear. Some pairings were strolling through the city, chatting and exchanging sweet nothings. In some small alleys, were even during the day sunrays didn't reach, people already were searching through trash or exchanging things. Some already were drunk, some other were dripping with blood, some other just sat on stairs and stared at the opposite wall in front of them. Gray just passed by, this was nothing new to him. The world was a place, where injustice ruled. When he met someone familiar, he just nodded without stopping, his hands still in his pockets. One boy, maybe half his age came asking him about cigarettes, but he just declined and walked on. After that the boy insulted him. Gray just ignored him, his head already at the place, where his feet dragged. And finally after some minutes he came to the place. It was a little bit out of the city and the buzzing. He stood and looked at the clear and still river. It was sparkling from the last sunrays. Gray smiled vaguely and breathed deep in. For some seconds he just relaxed and forgot everything, just himself and this wonderful place and maybe... a connected memory. He grabbed his necklace and walked down the small hill towards the river. This place was really special, it was the only place, which had that kind of special silence, which Gray needed. One metre before the river he stopped and watched over the river. The river and this place didn't change much in comparison with one week, one year or 10 years. Gray looked at his reflection in the river and looked at a kinda sad and expressionless face. He closed his eyes. He changed. Not just from the outside, but from the inside too, he felt it. Who was he? What was his purpose? And where was she? Did she change? Was she even alive? What was he thinking all this questions? Like what would all this thinking change, he knew tomorrow and the day after, everything would stay the same... in this world were injustice ruled.


	2. Seemingly empty

**Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**PS. The 4x '?' at the last passage indicate a name ^.^ and I changed the title of the story **(for better understanding. (:)

* * *

Seemingly empty

He suddenly woke up at the sound of the town bell. „Oh s***". He remembered his appointment and for a moment he just wanted to stay at the river and forget his usual life, but he already was too long away. Soon they would send some guys after him. He sighed and started to jog home. The sky was already in shades of purple and dark blue painted. He always forgot the time at that place. He didn't really want to go home, it wasn't his real 'home', but Gray was more than thankful for a place to stay, that's why he usually did, what the higher-up's ordered him. If it wasn't for him, then maybe he would live on the street, robbing and dealing or he would already be dead. He put his hand in his pants pocket and felt the sharp metal from one of his favorite knives. When ever he felt insecure, he just glided his finger along the blade, it gave him some kind of strength and power. He couldn't explain it, if someone ask him.

Finally he arrived at the main building. From the outside it was pretty ordinary, but the inside was nothing like that. One day he brought someone here, someone new to this system and who seemingly never put a step in this world. He actually wanted him to stay outside from all this, but this person really wanted to be part of the family. The point is the first moment this person came into this building, he couldn't take the eyes off of it.

The furniture was very extravagant and Gray couldn't guess they're value. Another time an old guy came visiting oyabun and he whispered something like „it's just like I imagine the lion's den". At that time he didn't understand it at all, but probably he compared oyabun with the lion. Whatsoever. When Gray wanted to enter, someone opened the door before him, he almost fell on the ground, but Lyon hold him up. „Hey! You're late, didn't I tell you to be on time. What the hell don't you understand, huh? Should I speak more slowly, so that your bean-like brain can proceed it?!", he scolded him. Gray entered and yawned: „Yeah. Yeah. Where do I need to be exactly?", he asked and went on. Lyon followed him. „You don't even know, what kind of appointment you have, right?", he asked. Gray stopped and turned to him. „Do I even need to? It's enough, that you know it, so?", Gray smirked. Lyon just shook his head. „You little bastard", Lyon answered and went into the lift. This time Gray following.

In the lift Lyon explained him the details. „You need to take a bath and dress up, you will have a special guest". Gray sighed, who was it this time, some poltician, or enterpreneur. „You have 10 minutes, Oyabun is already waiting". Lyon said and left the lift at the second floor. That was when Gray gulped nervously. He ran into his room and finished in less than 7 minutes, that was a new record for sure.

He knocked at the big, dark wooden double door. It sounded deep and he suddenly felt a bit cold. Cold? Never. He corrected his tie and brushed his pants smooth and after that he started massaging his knuckles. Then he heard the voice of his Oyabun and entered slowly. He closed the door and turned to the direction of the unmistakable voice. He bowed deep. „Good evening, Deliora", he greeted him. One day in the past, Deliora told him to call him Deliora. It was a special privilege, just a handful were allowed to do that. He looked him in the eyes. „My Gray, where have you been, we all were waiting for you. Take a seat. Unfortunately you missed the cake", Deliora said, his tone pure coldness, but still a bit friendly.

„I'm sorry. It must have been great. Next time I attempt to be punctual", he explained and wanted to sat next to him, when his sight caught a girl with blue hair. First he didn't see her, because of the man beside her, probably her father. His hair also had the colour of sapphire. Gray caught himself staring and sat down. „Good evening", he said politely and looked at the girl in front of him. „You sure must be busy", the man with the grey suit and blue tie said. He studied him. Gray tried to act normal. „Sir, I'm sure I'm not busy like you, but I try to take as much responsility as necessary. My name is Gray Zero", he explained. It was the name Deliora gave him. He didn't remember his old one, maybe there wasn't even one. There was nothing in his head, before the time Deliora had taken him in. Just emptiness.

„I see", the guy smiled. He then turned to the girl and started: „This is my daughter Juvia Lockser. She has the same age as you", her father nodded to her and the girl started introducing herself. „Juvia is really pleased to meet you, Gray-sama. Is it okay, if I call you that?", she asked politely, but still staring a little bit at him. It was kind of creepy, but he just nodded. He couldn't be impolite in front of Deliora. „That is wonderful. You will see in no time, you will be a heart and a soul", Deliora exclaimed and clapped in his hand, while some butler came in to the wide room to prepare the dinner. Gray gulped, what did he mean? He cleared his throat. „It's really nice to meet you", he couldn't bring himself to say something else. Juvia, her father and Deliora looked pleased, but Gray had mixed feelings, something wasn't right.

The evening went on and two older men began to talk about some issues, which Juvia and Gray shoudn't get too much involved with. „Gray-sama, what do you think about rain?", she suddenly asked him. „Rain? Well I don't have something against it, I mean... ummm.. it is something important. Without it we can't survive, so?", he answered. He really didn't understand that girl. She was friendly, but still kinda possessive. „Juvia loves the rain and to be honest Juvia is the rain", she exclaimed shyly. He was surprised. So far he didn't meet someone, who controlled the rain. „That's interesting. I can controll ice", he smiled and started to form a small flower. „Wow..that's beautiful. Gray-sama... Juvia is really glad, she gets to marry you", Juvia whispered, while staring at his art.

Gray was happy for Juvia admiring him, but then he abruptly stopped and his ice flower shattered into thousand pieces. Even Deliora and Juvia's father turned to them from the other end of the room. Gray felt a piercing stare in his back and gulped. „Sorry..", he scratched his head. „Are you okay?", he asked her. She tried to smile, but was concerned about him. „Yeah. Juvia is okay, but Gray-sama didn't look okay some seconds ago..", she tilted her head and looked questioningly at him. Gray shook his head. „I'm okay", he tried to smile.

It was midnight, when Gray lay in his bed, his shirt somewhere beside him. He remembered the conversation between him and Deliora, after Juvia and her father left. „Gray. Explain your behavior", started Deliora piercing his eyes into his heart. It immediately froze and atched. He knew what he meant. „I'm sorry... I didn't concentrate", he replied, his eyes darting through the room. Deliora came towards him. He began to lay his hand on his shoulder, lightly squeezing him. „Are you sure? You know, you can talk to me", Deliora insisted.

Gray didn't know what to do and kept his mouth shut. Deliora deepened the pressure and once again focused on him. „Gray. Look me in the eyes and don't try to deceive me. All the years I gave you this wonderful home and I cared for you and now you can't even be true to me", Deliora icy voice sang through the building. Gray never could hide somthing behind him, he was too intimidating. He turned his eyes to him and they found two deadlooking eyes. They were deeper than any ocean. Gray was scared, that every moment he looked longer into these eyes, he would lose himself and never find back. „I-I was just surprised when Juvia told me, that we would get married", he exclaimed and Deliora loosened his grip. „Good boy",he stroked his head and moved into the direction of the lift. „It won't take long, until your engagement", Deliora smiled coldly and his eyes never left Gray's ones, until the door of the lift closed before him.

Gray shuddered at the memory. He began to create various forms with ice, just to put his head to ease. Suddenly he felt so lonely, he yearned for the place at the river and the warm memory. He closed his eyes and tried to remember.

„Hey you! What are you doing here? Do you want to play some football?", he asked and walked to the girl in front of him. She didn't turn around and he came torward her.„Hey, are you listening?", he asked her irritated. That was when she turned to him and he instantly froze. The girl had no face, just her hair was wafting. Like always. Everytime he tried to remember her, he couldn't, he just felt something warm inside him.

Then another memory hit him.

„Never leave me Gray. Please promise me, that you'll never leave me", a sad voice begged him. His heart ached and he didn't even know why, he just knew what would come next.  
„? I will never leave you, I will always stay by your side", he said cheerfully and proudly. One hand gripping his necklace and the other her hand. His eyes darting from her to the quiet river and the sun setting in front of them.


	3. The cage

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my fanficiton, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. :) Actually this is planned to be a Grayza story, but maybe with some other pairings tagging along. ;) I hope this chapter didn't turn out to depressive X.x, but I really wanted to try something new :)

Absolute-Zero999: I love this mixture too, but there just aren't enough stories for Grayza with this mixture. :/ A love triangle is a great idea, I had thought about it and I think I'm going to try to put it in :D

* * *

The cage

It had been some time, since Gray met Juvia. She was a nice girl, but Gray couldn't shake this oppressive feeling away, that his future had already been written. He wasn't quite sure if it was a bad thing. It was just ...He had the feeling that something was missing, but he couldn't grasp it. Whatever it was, it didn't seem that important or else he would remember it, wouldn't he?

Well his life wasn't that bad too. He had a family, not a family like everyone else, but for him it was kind of a family and it had advantages. He was never lonely, because there was always someone around, like right now. He wasn't sure if Lyon was one of his favourite people in his life, because to be honest, he could be really annoying. He had the same affinity like Gray. He controlled the Ice well, but not as good as him, that was for sure and it wasn't thanks to him. It was thanks to someone actually really important to Gray. Indeed, she was really important to him. No. She is still really important to him. She would always be, 'cause thanks to her, he had found some comfort in his life. She had taught him and his childhood friend the world of ice magic and since he met her, he didn't meet anyone, who could stand against her, maybe Deliora. He was undoubtably incomparable.

Suddenly he felt a pat on his left arm. He looked up. Lyon stared at him, like he was watching something fearsome and at the same time something irritating. "You know, she wouldn't like it if you remember her with such a face on", said Lyon, while patting Gray's shoulder. "Lyon, you're creeping me out", stated Gray and moved away from him. That was when he realised, in his hand was her familiar face. He subconsciously had formed her features in his hand and now her face beamed at him, with her soft smile. He gulped and looked away. He couldn't bear her smile and felt how his tension melt away with her face in his palm. "You know I'm proud of her. I'm not sure if I'm thankful for _all_ the things she did, but definitely for teaching me ice magic and you should be too", he murmured grouchily.

Gray didn't want to speak about her, not today and probably not in the near future.

"How much longer does it take?", Gray asked the chauffeur. "About 2 minutes", answered the tanned and well-built man. His name was Karl. Two weeks ago, Joe was his chauffeur, but Gray hadn't seen him since then. How long would this one stay? Maybe he would actually stay a little longer, half a year or so? He snored and leaned his head on one of his hands, while watching the scene outside his car. He watched kids playing football and another group of kids playing tag. Then his eyes caught the sight of a little girl with a golden haired doll and a woman, who pulled her along. When the car stopped at a traffic light, the girl and the woman began to run, but just before crossing the street, the traffic light turned red again. The woman's face darkened and the car's engine started. Gray watched the girl and waved at her. The girl lifted her face and gave him a soft smile. Suddenly the world seemed to lighten up, even if just a little bit.

Finally they arrived at the beautiful and at the same time intimidating mansion. It was hidden behind a high fence, which was at least 10 feet tall and before they could pass it, Karl needed to talk through a security system. Through the intercom came an unfamiliar voice, sounding old, polite and friendly. The big gate in the colour of dark silver, made by strong metal rods, eventually opened. Gray was glad and hoped that the inside of this gigantic piece of land looked more inviting. "This gate is just horrible. It gives me a hell of a coldness, me, an ice mage", murmured Lyon, while staring back at the silvered monster. Gray agreed, it felt cold, but not the positive coldness, which the ice of her gave away. No her magic was warm, chuckled Gray to himself. It remembered him more of the ice, which he hadn't seen and felt for a very long time. It belonged to him, the unquestionable one. Gray began to freeze and rubbed his arms. He felt his shoulders dropping, but he instantly relaxed, when he caught the beautiful garden before him.

"Wow...". Gray was surprised. It was indescribable, nothing like the gate, they just had passed. The garden's greenery just brimmed over with energy. There were small trees and bushes in all sizes and colours, but it didn't look chaotic. It was more like a perfect mosaic. It seemed like one kind of a plant had been duplicated multiple times. When Gray and Lyon left the car, they couldn't stop staring. As they were nearing the eye-catching place, they caught sight of little streams, which flowed between the green spots.

Here and there some delicate flowers adorned the small rivers. They hadn't even the size of his shoes. Thankfully there was a paved way between the little islands and Gray and Lyon moved with a snail's pace through this dreamy garden, which actually be called a park.

Suddenly Lyon stopped him and pointed in a direction, where Gray could make out a person, on a white bank. It was Juvia. He was glad, that they had actually met her outside, so maybe he could get the chance to be some more minutes captured by this scene, before leaving back to his place.

"Hey Juvia", greeted Gray the girl, who stood up as soon as she caught the sight of him.

"Welcome Gray-sama. I'm honored for visiting Juvia's place. Juvia hopes you like it and have an enjoyable time", she told him happily.

Then Lyon began to move past Gray and coughed slightly, before he greeted her with a dazzling smile. "My name is Lyon. I'm very pleased to meet you, beautiful lady", he reached for her hand and kissed softly the back of her hand. He took Juvia off guard and she began to blush. She instantly pulled her hand away and broke eye contact with him. "Nice to meet you too", she murmured, while turning back to Gray.

Gray couldn't help rolling his eyes, what happened to Lyon. He was such a dumbass.

"My purpose for this ride was the conversation with your father. I heard, that he had some important affairs to deal with my...", Gray gulped. "..dad", he finished, proud of himself. She watched him without blinking and eye and just nodded. "Please follow Juvia", she said and indicated the direction. Gray and Lyon followed her, without Lyon taking his eyes from her.

When Gray finally arrived at the large hall, which was exquisite decorated, like the rest of the mansion and didn't disappoint him in the least, he caught the glimpse of the familiar man at the end of the saloon. Gray didn't hesitated and let himself to the important partner of his father. He bowed deeply, before talking to the severe mister before him and introducing Lyon. Juvia father introduced himself and didn't let any time flew by. He dismissed his daughter and Gray's companion, while taking Gray into a back room, to discuss with him, the purpose of his appearance.

Juvia just obeyed and left the hall. Lyon didn't know what to do and just followed her. "Hey! Wait for me! Juvia? Wasn't it? Where are you going?", he called out, while catching up with her. Juvia didn't turn back and just kept walking, but after a while she stopped and said: "You know, you don't have to follow Juvia", she murmured and inhaled deeply. "Hey. I don't have anything to do and actually I really would like to get to know you better", he told her and stood before her. Now she raised her head and looked him in the eyes. He winked at her. "Com'on let's go back to the garden or show me around", he suggested, while showing her a flirtatious smile. "Juvia mustn't do this, but the garden is okay, Juvia thinks", and began to move in the direction of the garden.

Lyon watched every step of hers and couldn't help himself. She looked really charming. When they arrived at the garden, they walked along the islands and Lyon began to ask her different questions, but most of them, Juvia didn't dare to answer. "So you... actually didn't leave this mansion very often, huh?", he asked and bend down. Juvia nodded.

"Aren't you curious about the outside world", he asked her. He felt her hesitating, but she answered. "Juvia mustn't feel something like that". Lyon shoulders slumped. She was like a beautiful princess caged in a wonderful castle, adorned with dangerous, thorned flowers. As his eyes watched the streams, he got an idea. "So... and what about some entertainment? That is okay, right?", he grinned at her. She nodded and now looked a bit curiously at him. His hands suddenly began to form a glittering tiara, made from ice and put it softly on her head. "An elegant crown, for the most beautiful princess in the world", he charmed her. She blushed for the second time today. That made Lyon's day.

She touched the tiara on her head and chuckled to herself, when her ears caught the sound of the front door slamming, without her head realizing it, her hands clumsily pushed the tiara. In an instant Lyon's tiara fell to the ground and got smashed in thousand pieces. She blinked a few times and bent down, without raising her head she apologized: "Juvia is sorry. This is all Juvia's fault" and her fingers stroked the ice splitters, thus the ice began to transform into water, bending it's way back into the streams. Lyon watched her and tried to tell her, that there wasn't any problem, but he stopped in his tracks, when he felt the atmosphere changing.

"I'm going Lyon. It was nice to meet you Juvia", Gray stated and didn't look any of them in the eyes. He just kept walking back to the car. As Juvia stood up, she felt eyes piercing into her back. "I'm looking forward to next time", she answered to him, her voice nothing more than a whisper. She turned around, there her father stood in front of the door. "Juvia", he called, his voice a hint of a warning in it, a warning for what? Juvia didn't do anything wrong, did she? "Your mother is looking for you, please come inside, my daughter", he exclaimed and nodded pleasantly to Gray, who turned to him, before entering into the car.

Lyon's thoughts raced, as he couldn't shake the feeling off, that he had overstepped a mark. His heart hammered in his torso. He looked to Gray, who sat next to him. Even if he would ask him what had happened, he probably wouldn't answer. No. Gray was already in another world. He sat beside him, but at the same time, he was away. Somewhere, where Lyon, Karl, this car and everything else around him, had no place.


End file.
